Zerath
Zerath, also sometime referred to as Zerathia is the name of the world created by Benjamin Keeler for a home-brew game of Dungeons and Dragons(5e). Outside of the game the name was found from a website that looked like it was straight out of the 90's. The website had a bunch of information on the "teachings" of Zareth(the way they spelled it). It looked and read like a cult website that would have people living on a compound following a guy named Zareth. So the name sounded good and Ben has been using it ever since. The name slowly changed to the way its spelled now because it kept being misspelled so now its Zerath instead of Zareth. Within the World Within the world of Zerath the name has many meanings that have always been changing since the beginning of time. The first recorded use of a word similar was in the Drethian language around 5000-6000 DC. The word was Zeth, meaning life or birth. Over the millennia the word changed to its current form some time around 300-400 DC. The word even today in many modern languages either means birth/life/mother or is a synonymy for words related to those. The Material Plane Zerath is a terrestrial planet that orbits around the star Eldon. Zerath has two moons named Priebus and Alibus. On the planet there are four continents named Fathren, Thalrim, Magmir, and Elador. Fathren is the smallest continent that looks like an island compared to Thalrim but because of its strong culture and traditions most think of it as a continent. Thalrim is by far the largest continent that spans thousands of miles in all directions and has all sorts of different climates and people living on it. Magmir is a large continent that has some of the largest cities in the world and most developed land in all the world It is also home to an empire of Tabaxi, a cat like people that are one of the most successful minority's in the world. Elador also known as the Dreth Colonies is one of the farthest and forgotten continents that is still mostly unexplored. The Great Beyond Beyond the material plane lies an expansive multiverse that reaches far past mortal comprehension. These lands that lay far beyond are called the Great Beyond. Many different planes exist within the Great Beyond like a layered cake. All staked upon one another. At the very top of this multidimensional layered cake is the Astral planes, then in descending order there is the Far Realms, Elemental Planes, The Nine Hells, The Great Forest, and at the very bottom is the material plane. The Astral Plane Here in the farthest reaches of the Great Beyond it is thought by many peoples and cultures of Zerath to be the home of the gods and celestials. It is also believed this is where all magic energy and ability is derived from. Little is known of this place and it remains a mystery to all but the gods. The Far Realms "I would rather die a million horrifically painful deaths then have to spend another instant in that madding cloud of confusing and hate" -Unknown Similar quotes can be heard by any wizard or sorcerer that has ever made the mistake to try there hand at plane shifting into the Far Realms. Imagine a realm filled with all the dreams, fears, desires, and nightmares that every living creature has every thought of and let them all run wild. That is what the Far Realms are; a plane of madness and confusion that could leave an individual drifting through nightmares for a millennia too confused to known how to get out. It is unknown why or how the Far realms are the way they are but it is strongly advised by anyone that is versed in magic to never visit this evil place. It is a place for the damned and the dying, if you ever find yourself in the Far Realms may the gods have mercy on you. The Elemental Planes The elemental planes hold within them all the raw elemental substances from witch the worlds of the Material plane are made of. Inside the elemental planes there are four distinct planes; Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. All the planes are connected to one another and at their borders form another four planes that are created by a mixing of two elements. These planes are the plane of Ash, Plane of Ooze, Plane of Ice, and the Plane of Magma. It is believed that this realm can be reached through portals that are scattered and hidden all over the material plane. The Nine Hells The Great Forest